Darkness Dementia: Mya Mortel's Story
by bellybuttondirt
Summary: When Mya is sent off to her new school she encounters new things including magic, boys, and anime! Read this if you love the Harry Potter world with a bit of sexyness : )
chapter 1

i woke up this morning. it was really cold when i woke it up and it was also like 2:00 am. well it felt like 2 am. but i woke up and it was really chilly and dark. my name is Mya Mortal . I woke up this morning and it was really cold. i woke up and got out of my bed. the curtain was fliterin through the breez and for some reason the window was slightly open. i went to investigate it. the wind twas blwoing through the open window and was very chilly i got goose bumps on my arms. i closed the window and turned on the lights in my room. i was still wearing my pikachu pajamas. today was a big day for me thats why i woke up so early. today was the first day i trasitioned to my new boarding shcool. right now i live in an institute for shadowhunters and yes i am a shadow im also a witch. i didnt go to hogwarts when i was 12 because i had to stay in shawdow huunter school. but ive graduated and now im going to hogwarts. im very excited even though ill probably be behind than the other kids. im 16 so im going into my 5 year. i chose my clothes out for the day. i picked out black skinny jeans and black converse. i put on a graphic tee that had rin from free on it. rin is my favorite character i fucking love him ok. i would probably fuk him really hard if he was real. anyway i went to the bathroom to fix my hair. my hair was bright green but i havent redyed it in a while so it was dull at the end. my hair was also really short and i had really short kidergarten bangs. i brushed my hair and put the top into two usagi buns from sailor moon. i finished packing and then i went outside the hallway to get breakfast it was 4 am now cause im really slow . but i was hungry and our chef was awake too. she was really nice and she made me vegan pancakes and and vegan orange juice. they were really good. im a vegdn because i dont belive in hurting animals and i think that humans are insignificnt to other species. we dont dersver the meet of animlas. i finished breakfast as my shadowhunter friends came to the kitchen. they were all pretty cool espechially my transgender boyfriend.

chapter 2

my trNSDGERND BOY FRIEND IF REALLY hot.

hes a cutie

chapter 3

ok so now im on my way to hogwarts when i was sitting in my train car alone . i was leaning on my Dirk Strider body pillow when all of a sudden the door to my car opened. A very tall boy (i know im assuming and i shouldnt just assume weathr or not people are boys or girls but they looked like a boy ill ask their pronouns later though) ell for now ill call them they. they walked in and looked at meet all confused. they had grey hair and they was wearing a blue hooie and brown pants will no shoes. he spooked.

"um hey can i sit here?"

"oh yea no problem" they sat down and i asked what their name was.

"jack. jack frost. and your?" he repsoonde

" im Mya Mortal what r ur rpronoun?"

"um whut?"

oh so i guees he didnt understand what i was asking. i guess hes a boy. i apoligized and we sat in awkward silence for the entire trian ride. late a candy trolly came by and asked if we wanted anything but i decliend. jack got nothin either. down the hall i heard somon yell "ill take the lot." wow i thought to myself. what a rich prick buying all the candy for himself. i regreted not buying anything.

chapter 4

u see im a genderfluid pansexual and meeting all these new witches on wizards was really cool. i was 16 but i still had to be sorted into my house so i stood in line with the first years. it didnt really matter though cause the majority of these 11 year olds were taller than me anytheay. i knew all about the 4 houses at hogwarts and i didnt have a preferance. i knew grffindor was everyones so said fav and the best but they all seem like pricks to me. and yea slytherin is for the edgy kids which is me but they all kind of seem like assholes. ravenclaw seems cool enough but i mean ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ and hufflepuff idk everyone says theyre potatoes. they started calling names and people would go up and be sorted. eventually they called a boy named harry potter and every one igasped. i donted know why though. they called more people and sorted more people. evntually they called a girl named ebony dark'ness dementia raven way and i though whow thats a heck of a name. she wsa sorted into slytherin along with a boy named draco malfoy. i knew i was coming up last beacuse i was a 5th year not a 1st year. I looksed a roudn the room whiel they continued down the list. i spotted the boy from the train car earlier. We had an amends eye contact and it was very nice she stared and stared at me. Jacks eyes were so blue it turned me on. He was so cool. He was sitting at the Raven claw table I secretly hoped to be sorted into Raven claw cause jack was so hot. "Mya Mortal" they called my name. Uh oh. I walked to the chair and sat down. The weird cat lady put a thrifted hat on my head. EW I SCREAMED. I jumped up and it fell to the floor. Everyone gasped. I was not putting that nasty thing on my head. The only head ware I wear r beanies. Cat lady looked mad at me. She told me to sit and to shut up. I didn't want it on my head. As the hat descended into my head I turtles my neck so low that I heard a cracking noise. My neck broke. I went into a daizy blackness my eyes stopped woking.

Chapter 5:

I woke up and my neck hurt. I was layin don in a hospital bead and jack was staring into my eyes. Holy shit he was so close ONG omg. I got a little wet.

"Eh hello" I whispered quietly.

"Hey :)" he smirked.

He bent down slowly and was so close to my face. His eyes were beautiful. He partied his lips and brethrd frosty berth on my lips. Then he kissed me. I was so confused but it was so enjoyable. He began to undress me starting with my neck brace. I got so wert. Then he felt down my panties and I moanalisad. He started touching my girl parts and I got super wet. I don't shave because I believe a girl should not have to shave because she is perfect. Jack didn't seem to mind the bushel. He kept going at it and I just payed there paralyzed. Quite literally cause my neck was broken. Wait… Was jack raping me?! Omfg I did not consent. THIS IS RAPE OMG I BEGAN TO SCREAME BUT JACK PUT HIS TONGUE IN MY THROAT AND I COULDNT SCREAMED I WAS DROWNING IN HIS SPIT AND I L OVED IT. I heard my neck crak and I passed out again.

Chapter 6:

I woke up still in the bed but jack was gone. No one was there but my neck was healed. I got up and immediately the smell of vaginl juju mice hit my nose. It smelled gud. My mouth smelled like jacks minty fresh breath. My panties were still a little wet. It wasn't a dream it has really happened. I got up and walked around. I no longer cared about school or rin or dirk strider or my transgender bf. All I wanted to do was fuk Jack all day al nite. I had to find him I had to give him consent.

chapter 7:

I started to walk aroudn the empy corridrs and i find no one. I didn know where to slep or what hose i was in. my sauage is v aggresivr ;) anyway. i went bak to the hospital room place and when i walklked prof bumblrdor was ther. he was very old and very cold. he was cold cus he was wearing my blanket up to his face… wait. no he was sniffing it. my blanket that covered in my vanglinl joos. he was smellin it hard. i got umcomfotble. then he looked up and saw me. he started to walk toward me with a creep y face and i backed up a lot. dumblydor grabbed my boob and i skremed. HOLY SHIT. I turned and ran away as fasat as i could i started skreeakimg rape HE RapINg me. the hole skol wok up and comed outrisde to see dumbly door chasingme. ALL OF A SUDDEN SOMEONE TAKLED DUMBOLDORE I stoped and some wizard police were arresting him. he looked me in the eye aws they draged him away and whispered this isnt the end my sweet child. ew

chapter 8: a week pasted. dumbledor had been fired and taken to asskaban. the school loved me though now. they felt bad that he tried to r4p3 me. ppl were always giving me candy and stuffed animals except they were majik and majik candy tastes like garbage. i couldnt find jack though. it seems he diapeared in2 thin air. I still wasnt sorted ipnto my hous tough. pepopl wre teling me that I was allowad to chooose where i wanted to go. I chosed ravenclew becAUSE i new jack was in it and wanted to find him soon. They moved all my belongongs into my new room in the ravenclue girls room but i triwd to explain to them that im genderfluid and i wanted to be able to switch rooms. they deniedlyed. I was seeting up all my anime figureinges on my shelf when all of a sudden a girl walked into the room. SHe GASPed.

"omg is that NARUTo?"

"no its Kirito Kun" she was a fake otaku and i did not appraciate her presence. Then more girls walked in and there was this one girl who was really extereme hot. It turned my on. she smiled at me. she had pruple hair and pink hyelights. she waled over towards me and said hey my names dark susan. what r ur pronouns."

i respooned, "she/her for now im genderfluid im Mya Mortal nice name what r ur pronons?" i respoonded sadiscatly. she said she/her. nice. she looked at my anime merchandise. she new all of it. my kirito figure. my attack on titan ereri body pillow. my gravity falls twincest blanket. but waht she was moist interestined in was my kawaii cat ears. she asked my if i was a furry too. I said no but i always think fursoots are super kawaii and they turn me on. she liked that when i siad it and gently put her hand on my upper arm. i got wet. we waited for everyone in the dorm to leave first. everyone did and we locked the door and turned down the lights. then we got in to cosplay. i cosplayed Levi heicho and she cosplayed Eren. we did some hardcore fanservice oh dear lord it was nice. and then we had a mini yaoi photo shoot to post onto my cosplay instgram. it was so nice we slept together that night.

chapter nine:

the next morning sdark susan and i got up and went to the great hawl to gehter. I ate some froot and and sum vegan bacon. vegan majic food is good cause they can get so many food to be vegan with magic. we were sitting at the ravineclaw table eating when all of a sudan i felt a whisp of cold air just liek the nite back is my room at the institute. all of a sudon jack appeared of a thin air and started to lap dance on me. he turned and said hey baby and i was leik uhm what and then he kissed me. and got angry. had he no idea how trawmatized i was. dumblodoor had tried to raaape me like 3 days ago.

"jack what the fuck"

"uhm what bayb"

"I almost got raped and u didnt even care u just left me"

dark susan grapped my arm gentyl. she was mumbling something i didnt hear she soounded nervos.

:jack i dont want to see you rn okay." i said.

he reesponded" okay i get it im sorry babe, i didnt want to upset u, ill find you tonight"

jack flew away with his ice powers i mean hes jack frost he can fly duh.

omg what the fuck dark susan" i sadi to dark susan.

"omg your dating jack frost omg omg hes like bae hes like goals wtf omg wtf thats not fair."

"wait wut"

"hes totaly a hottie and everyones obsessed with him. al though everyone knows he only spends his time with shadowhunter gurlz."

"omg"

"what"

"im a shadowhunter"

"holy shit ur so lucky you have to stay with him and forgive him hes so worth it"

"omfg ok"

I really liked jack becus he turnt me on but so did dark susan. "uhm… can we still have our sexy cosplay times?"

"sure senpai"

"ill always notice you kohai" i kiissed her cheeck. and we finsihed eating and went to class. my uterus was fluttering because i was nersous of what jack had to sya t ome tonight.

chapter 10:


End file.
